In the Pocket (James Taylor album)
In the Pocket is the seventh studio album by American singer-songwriter James Taylor, and his last to be released under Warner Bros. Records before signing with Columbia. Released in June 1976, it was one of his most memorable albums , and it found Taylor recording in the studio with many colleagues and friends, mainly Art Garfunkel (who duetted with him on "A Junkie's Lament" and also contributed vocals on "Captain Jim's Drunken Dream"), Carly Simon (Taylor's wife, who harmonised with him on "Shower the People"), Stevie Wonder (who wrote with Taylor the song "Don't Be Sad 'Cause Your Sun Is Down", a song on which he also played the harmonica) and also David Crosby, Linda Ronstadt and Bonnie Raitt, among others. The result of the sessions, which took place between late 1975 and early '76, was a very melodic album and one of his most diverse and polished , highlighted with the single "Shower the People", which through the years became a Taylor standard and concert favorite. Released as a single, the track peaked at #22 on the Billboard charts on September 18, 1976 and reached the summit of the Adult Contemporary charts in the US. Despite its success, In the Pocket didn't match the success of Taylor's previous album Gorilla, reaching only #16 on the Billboard album charts (it was Taylor's lowest chart position during the 1970s and also the lowest since his debut album). Nevertheless, it managed to eventually get a Gold certification by the RIAA and became a fan favorite. In 2008, the album was reissued on Rhino's budget Flashback label. [ link] |rev3 = MusicHound |rev3score = 2/5 |rev4 = Rolling Stone |rev4score = (highly unfavorable)link |rev5 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide |rev5score = }} Track listing All songs by James Taylor unless otherwise noted. Side One #"Shower the People" – 4:32 #"A Junkie's Lament" (duet with Art Garfunkel) – 3:27 #"Money Machine" – 4:35 #"Slow Burning Love" – 3:43 #"Everybody Has the Blues" – 2:01 #"Daddy's All Gone" – 3:38 Side Two #"Woman's Gotta Have It" (Bobby Womack, Darryl Carter, Linda Cooke Womack) – 4:20 #"Captain Jim's Drunken Dream" – 4:00 #"Don't Be Sad 'Cause Your Sun Is Down" (featuring Stevie Wonder) (Taylor, Wonder) – 3:28 #"Nothing Like a Hundred Miles" – 3:35 #"Family Man" – 3:34 #"Golden Moments" – 3:35 Personnel *James Taylor - acoustic guitar, electric guitar, vocals *George Bohanon - trombone *Oscar Brashear - trumpet *Michael Brecker - saxophone *Red Callender - double bass, tuba *Malcolm Cecil - Moog synthesizer *David Crosby - vocals *Nick DeCaro - voiceorgan, hornorgan, string and horn arrangements, accordion, ARP String Ensemble synthesizer *Craig Doerge - keyboards *Victor Feldman - percussion, marimba, bass marimba, vibraphone, orchestra bells *Art Garfunkel - vocals *David Grisman - mandolin, mandocello *Bobbye Hall - bongos, shaker, triangle *Milt Holland - chimes, wind chimes *Jim Keltner - drums *Danny Kortchmar - electric guitar, mandolin *Russ Kunkel - drums, percussion *Gayle Levant - harp *David Lindley - dobro *Steve Madaio - trumpet *Clarence McDonald - Hammond organ, piano, Moog synthesizer, Fender Rhodes electric piano, hornorgan *Graham Nash - vocals *Herb Pedersen - banjo, vocals *Bonnie Raitt - vocals *Carter Robertson - vocals *Linda Ronstadt - vocals *Carly Simon - vocals *Lee Sklar - bass *Alex Taylor - vocals *Waddy Wachtel - electric guitar, acoustic guitar *Kenny Watson - cimbalom *Ernie Watts - saxophone *Willie Weeks - bass *Stevie Wonder - harmonica, vocals *Russ Titelman - joint music producer *Lenny Waronker - joint music producer References Category:1976 albums Category:James Taylor albums Category:Albums produced by Lenny Waronker Category:Albums produced by Russ Titelman Category:Warner Bros. Records albums